Image synthesis, image processing, image display, and quantitative image analysis are computationally intensive tasks. This is particularly true in applications involving three dimensional (spatial), four dimensional (spatial and temporal) or multiple dimensional (spatial, temporal, and multispectral or multiparameter) data sets. The objective of this proposal is to acquire an image processing and display system that can provide the computational power and speed necessary to handle the sophisticated programming required on large multidimensional medical image data sets in an efficient manner so as to provide an effective research environment in medical imaging. The system will be interfaced to an existing research Ethernet network so as to provide access to multiple users and transfer of large research data sets. This system will provide the necessary computational power and display capabilities necessary for multiple investigators to carry out research objectives on multidimensional image data sets which otherwise they would have difficulty justifying on an individual basis.